Operation Guillotine
Operation Guillotine is the fifth mission in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3. It takes place during an all-out battle between the United States Marine Corps and Iranian Army and PLR insurgents in the streets and outskirts of Tehran, following the coup that placed Faruk Al-Bashir at the helm of Iran. Synopsis Securing the canal The mission begins on a hill overlooking Tehran, where the members of Misfit 1-3 are waiting for orders to commence the assault on an apartment complex housing strategic intelligence. The Marines of Henry Blackburn's squad are lying at the top of the hill, and Campo passes Blackburn the M224 Mortar that the squad are to transport down to the canal. Cole, the unit leader, orders the assault after getting confirmation that friendly Marines of Haymaker unit were at their jump-off position, and the Marine unit begins their assault. PLR artillery lands around the Marines as they charge down the hill, and cause some Marines to stumble, but few casualties. Campo and Blackburn set up the mortar behind a wall, and launch an illumination round to help their comrades in the assault. Montes takes over from Blackburn, who uses a fellow Marine to "buddy boost" over a concrete wall, and pushes towards a canal where fellow Marines are assaulting PLR positions. Blackburn and the rest of the Marines push into the canal, but are pinned down by fire from machine gun and mortar positions on the other bank. Blackburn flanks through the canal to the right, eliminating several PLR soldiers who are defending the area, and arrives on the opposite bank of the canal. Using grenades and rifle fire, Blackburn eliminates the two positions, and his fellow Marines, alongside Campo and Montes, who had moved up as well, push towards a rendezvous with Haymaker company, who are clearing apartment complexes on the canal bank. Blackburn's squad are tasked with clearing one, and storm the building after a grenade is tossed inside, blowing off the door. Using a shotgun, Black kicks open several doors, before moving towards a final door towards the end of a main corridor. However, a PLR soldier kicks open the door, throwing Blackburn back, but Black is able to shoot the soldier with his shotgun. Blackburn's squad then rallies outside, meeting up with Captain Brady. Pushing towards the bank Blackburn's squad, rallying outside in the street, are told to follow his unit towards the Metropolitan Bank. Boarding a Humvee, the squad proceed through the streets into a dark tunnel. The Marines of Blackburn's unit question the route towards the bank, and, upon exiting the tunnel, come across a fuel-tanker blocking the road. Disembarking the vehicles, the Marines advance towards the makeshift barricade, but an RPG fired from an overpass hits and blows up the fuel tanker, causing casualties amongst the Marines. Blackburn's squad, led by Campo, flank the PLR ambushers and arrive on the overpass, engaging the insurgents from the side. Clearing the street, the squad pushes up and clears the street further down the road, but are engaged by a T-90 tank, which forces the squad to take cover in cracks in the road surface. The Marines duck into cover in an outbuilding, but are hit by a round from the T-90's cannon before reaching safety. Regrouping in the outer building, the Marines check themselves before advancing onwards. They exit the outbuilding into a corridor, which leads towards a road leading to the bank. A T-90 reverses down the street beside the exit, and begins to traverse it's turret towards the squad, but is destroyed by an AT4 rocket before it can shoot. As the Marines push towards the bank, Blackburn's squad moves towards the Javelin team overlooking the bank. However, a PLR unit gets to them first and kills all three members of the unit, and Blackburn is forced to pick up the Javelin himself. Three T-90s enter the plaza, but using the Javelin, Blackburn destroys the tanks. Taking the bank The Marines now regroup outside the bank, but are pinned down by the PLR defenders. Matkovic and Blackburn flank the side, climbing over a wall and arriving at the rear of the bank. With help from Blackburn, Matkovic jumps up and releases a ladder, allowing the pair to access a catwalk, and then jump through an open window into a toilet cubicle. A PLR soldier bursts into the toilet block, but Matkovic grabs him, allowing Blackburn to plunge his knife into the insurgent's chest. Moving in front of Matkovic into the bank's atrium, Blackburn kills another soldier using his knife, dragging his body away, before the rest of the Iranian defenders react and begin firing on the pair. With help from Campo and Montes, who, alongside other Marines, have pushed into the atrium, Blackburn and Matkovic clear the mezzanine floor of the artium, as well as eliminating several PLR fighters on higher floors, who were firing down onto the Marines. Regrouping at the entrance to the bank's basement areas, Captain Brady tasks Blackburn's unit with gaining access to the bank's vault, and to look for any intelligence concerning Al-Bashir. The four move into the area quickly, and find themselves at an empty lift shaft. Campo and Blackburn rappel down, tossing a flashbang through an open set of doors below, and charge into a squad of four PLR insurgents, engaging and eliminating them. Montes and Matkovic follow, and the squad push through and engage the fighters defending the vault entrance. After eliminating between them a sizeable number of defending guards, the squad rallies outside the vault, and break open the iron gate. Montes, Blackburn and Campo check the vault, while Matkovic checks the computer screens at the security station. Finding the vault empty of life, Montes and Campo find maps of Paris and New York, as well as train timetables, and a large, green box. The three Marines lift open the box, to find a portable Russian nuke, but with spaces for two others, which were missing. Maktovic then calls the three of them over to the computer screens, where a CCTV feed shows Al-Bashir, Solomon (unknown to the Marines), and an Iranian soldier on the camera feed. Campo makes the decision to leave the intel behind and focus on moving the nuke, and radios Misfit Actual to report that they had found a portable WMD in the bank, which was very slowly coming down above the Marines. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Video Battlefield 3 Walkthrough - Operation Guillotine Gallery SPRINT_656x369.jpg|''Sprint'' TEHRAN_656x369.jpg|''Tehran'' Trivia *Whilst carrying the mortar at the beginning of the level, if the player looks down at the feet while sprinting they will see that the first-person character models' leg move unusually fast (Almost 2x faster than whilst sprinting normally without carrying the mortar). *The player's primary weapon during the section where the squad was running from a T-90 will always be replaced by an M4A1 with an ACOG when the squad reaches the outer building. *There is an amusing bug that affects the first T-90 you meet; if you vault onto the tank and up onto its turret, the turret will spin around indefinitely in search of you. *If you are able to run as fast as you can from the T-90 to the target door, and your comrades are still behind, the game script will allow you to go to the next checkpoint, even if the door is not yet open. *There is a small glitch that may occur on the scene where you should stab a guard with a knife; If you will throw a grenade at his feet, he will not fly from the explosion, but will remain in standing position. *A glitch can occur that, if you sneak up behind the soldier who mans the mortar in the initial firefight and shoot him quickly, Cole will give orders after all other enemies are dead and still order you to take out the mortar, even though he is dead. The "MORTAR" marker will still be visible where the mortar was. This will force you to restart the mission. However, on Xbox, if one is still going towards the MG Nests, they can keep moving up and eventually the marker will disappear as the marine throws the frag into the window, and allows the player to continue with the mission. *The decision by Campo to leave the intel behind might be the reason that the two agents in the game's cutscenes believe that the Russians were behind the nuke attacks, rather than Solomon and the PLR. :*Though this may be true, it strange that Gordon and Whistler had not brought in Montes earlier to verify Blackburn's claims. *You get a second chance in the bathroom quick time event, as the animation plays out differently if you miss a button. *The flag of Iraq can be seen multiple times throughout this mission rather than the Iranian flag (on flag poles). The wall-hung flags inside the bank is the flag of Iran. *A small glitch sometimes occurs, when the Marine who boosts you to get to the other side of the wall will appear to have a scribbled name on the front of his helmet and it says "MONTES" like the one on Dave Montes' helmet but Dave Montes' helmet has the scribbled name both in the front and the back. :*Similar to the statement above, two Marines will have "MONTES" written in the front of their helmets after clearing the apartments. One is on the other side of the humvee you are supposed to embark, and the other one is leaning against the left wall after the wounded Marine. *The player can destroy the petrol tanker that blocks the road by firing an M320 round at the "inflammable" symbol on the container, causing a mission failure. The grenade launcher can be found in a crater with a dead marine near the start of the mission after the player mantles the wall. *When you have to use the Javelin to take out the tanks, the hint showing the "<" weapon says "SMAW" instead of "Javelin" or "FGM-148 Javelin". *There are a couple of references to the TV show "Generation Kill" in this mission, coming up before the unit is ambushed. The first line is "Bypassing the ambush is exactly what the ambushers expect us to do", with the second being "Frankly, gentlemen, I'm not hearing the aggression I'd like", and they are both in the similar situation of being about to be ambushed. *Whilst under heavy fire, the player can hear various Marines exclaiming, "Shit, I can't take this anymore!" while clearing the mortar positions along the canal. This displays the psychological effects of suppression. *There may be a bug with some Marines' body models; Marines may have the torso model with folded-up sleeves that show caucasian skin but have the head model with African American skin. *Sometimes a bug occurs where after you place the mortar at the beginning of the mission, it will not allow you to boost up over the wall. *Another bug that can occur is after clearing out both MG Nests, one of the MG Nests will still be marked as an objective to clear. It does not affect the gameplay though, as the mission will continue, but the objectives list will always have the objective to destroy the MG Nests. *If the player does not enter the apartment building (after the burning PLR soldier slams the door) and waits with the Marines outside, said Marines will start dying for no apparent reason until all of them are dead. The player can then pick up their weapons, including some UMP-45s. *In the area where the T-90 first appears, if you stand where it drives in, you will glitch inside the now invisible tank, unable to move. Going back to the previous checkpoint will free you. *In the game files this level is named SP_Bank. ru:Операция «Гильотина»de:Missionen/Battlefield 3/Operation Guillotine Category:Levels of Battlefield 3